Sudden Arrivals
by Smokes91
Summary: Ratchet is having trouble concentrating and finally finds out why. Ironhide and Ratchet have twins, Wildfire and Whitelight. Wildfire attacks Optimus and goes on the run to avoid the Autobots, can they save him? Or will he become a Decepticon?
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet was in pain for months, he couldn't understand why, but refused to tell anyone. Not even his spark-mate, Ironhide. He started lossing concentration, and the other Autobots began to pick up on it, but didn't want to push the subject. They would wait it out, and hope that Ratchet would talk to them, before they had to bring it up.

"Ratchet... RATCHET!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. Where was I?" he asked.

Jazz stared at him for a moment, watching as Ratchet had lost complete concentration on the smallest task. "You were fixing my knee. I would love to walk again. Today hopefully. Are you ok?" he asked. Ratchet just stared at him.

"I'm fine! Why is it everyone asks me if I'm alright? It's very annoying" he snapped. Jazz just kept his mouth shut, until Ratchet had finished fixing his knee. But he knew he had to tell Ratchet's spark-mate about him. Once Ratchet had finished, he just thanked him and walked out of the med bay.

He went straight to Ironhide's room. "Ironhide" he yelled, knocking at the door.

Ironhide opened the door, to become face to face with a worried Jazz. "Jazz. Good to see you up and walking again. What brings you here?" he asked, inviting Jazz in to sit.

"It's about Ratchet. I'm worried about him. He seems to be lossing concentration. He was asking me about how my knee became so badly damaged, then it was as if he just wasn't there. He just switched off" he explained.

Ironhide sat into the chair opposite Jazz, and put his head in his hands. "I know. I was hoping he would have spocken to someone by now. But he's so fragging stubborn" Ironhide announced.

Jazz walke over and put a hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why was he surpose to talk to someone by now?" he asked, kneeling down in front of Ironhide.

"He's been in pain, and it's just started showing. He won't talk to anyone, not even me. I think he's too proud to let anyone know that he hurts just as much as the rest of us" Ironhide announced,looking up at Jazz. "I'm worried that because he's not talking to anyone, he's doing himself more damage. Primus Jazz, what do I do?" he asked.

Jazz placed both his hands on Irnhide's shoulders. "Talk to Optimus. He can force Ratchet to see another medic..." but before he could finish his sentence Ironide had interupted him.

"He will never see another medic as long as he knows that we all know basic first aid" he said.

Jazz looked into his optics, and knew straight away, that he was not lying, Ratchet wasn't about to see another medic, when he had perfectly good mechs here to help him. "Ok. But Optimus can still force him to get checked over. Even if Optimus has to strap him down and do it himself. Ratchet will get checked. I promise" he said.

"Thank you. I will have to see Optimus now. Other wise, the longer I leave it, the more pain Ratchet goes through" he announced, standing up and walking towards the door. Jazz followed closely, as they both walked up to Optimus' office.

"Come in" Optimus stated, after he heard a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Jazz and Ironhide. "Jazz, Ironhide. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, actually, you can't do much for us. We've come on Ratchet's behalf, although he doesn't know it" Jazz explained.

"What seems to be the problem?" Optimus asked, as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, he's been in pain the last few months, and it's just gotten worse and worse. He keeps switching off, and dropping things, loosing concentration. I'm worried about him, but he won't talk to me. I was wondering if you could order him, to at least have a check up?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus looked at his old friend. Knowing that Ironhide truely was scared for his spark-mate. "Alright Ironhide. I will see Ratchet immediately, and he will be having a check up... Today" he announced, looking into the relieved optics of Ratchet's spark-mate.

"Thank you, Optimus" Ironhide said, as Optimus carefully walked past him, down to the med bay.

When Optimus got to the med bay, he walked straight through the doors, and right up to Ratchet, who didn't look too healthy. But he did he best to hide his pain. "Optimus, what can I do for you?" he asked, quickly sitting down to try to stop the increasing pain.

"You. Lie down. You are having a check up" Optimus ordered.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, trying to stand up, but immediately fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus was quick to react. He lunged over to Ratchet and caught him before hitting the floor. "You're not fine, Ratchet. Ironhide is worried sick about you. Please, don't make me strap you down... You know I will" he whispered. He lifted Ratchet to his feet. Ratchet nodded, and lay down on the on the berth. Optimus called for Ironhide, who quickly came in and began to check over Ratchet's entire form. Ratchet just looked at him, as he worke. 'For a weapons specialist, he seems to know his way around a med bay' Ratchet said to himself, very impressed at Ironhide's medically knowhow.

Ironhide began to scan Ratchet, and had to scan again, as he found something very unusual. "Oh my Primus" he said, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"What, what is it?" Optimus asked, moving closer to the weapons specialist. Ironhide looked at Optimus, then down to his spark-mate. "Ratchet, I've scanned you three times and have found something very... Interesting" he announced.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet yelled, trying desperately to find out what the frag Ironhide knew.

"I found three spark signitures" he announced. Ratchet bottom jaw dropped in shock. He looked around to Optimus, who just stood in complete disbelief. He turned back to look at Ratchet. "Ratchet, you either have three sparks, or..." he started.

Ratchet then finished his sentence. "I'm carrying twins" he finished. Ironhide nodded, and bent down to place a kiss to Ratchet's lips. Ratchet moved into the passionate kiss.

Optimus couldn't belive it. His medic was having twins, and no one knew, not even ratchet himself. Optimus finally interupted the two mechs. "Alright you two, get a room" he started. "How far along is he?" he asked, as Ironhide looked at him.

"I don't know" he said. He turned his attention to the medic. "When was the last time we sparked?" he asked.

Ratchet had to think for a while, then it hit him, he was close. "Near nine months ago" he announced.

"Oh frag" he said.

"Ironhide, come on. We can do this" Ratchet said, getting off the berth to walk over and pull Ironhide into a hug. "I believe in you. We can do this... But we have to prepare. It's probably only going to be a couple more days. We need a room for them, and..." Ratchet couldn't finish his sentence before a wave of agonising pain hit him. He fell from Ironhide grip and hit the floor with a thud. "**HOLY FRAG!**" he yelled as loud as his voice processor would allow him.

Ironhide knelt down and pulled Ratchet into his grip. "It's going to be ok" he comforted him, as he stroked Ratchet's cheek plates.

"We have to get him onto the berth" Optimus announced, walking over and helping Ironhide lift the medic onto the berth. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, Ironhide grabbed his wrist.

"No. Please stay" he asked, Optimus nodded, and walked around to the other side of the berth.

Ratchet cried out in pain once more. Sideswipe just happened to be walking past the med bay at the time, and walked in to find out what was going on. "Hey is Ratch ok?" he asked.

But was met by Ironhide's angry optics. "OUT!!" he yelled. Sideswipe knew betyter than to argue with Ironhide, walked out of the med bay, and went about his business.

A few minutes later another wave of pain went through Ratchet's body, Ironhide put his hand in Ratchet's. "Squeeze if you have to" he said. At this Ratchet squeezed Ironhide's hand as hard as possible. Although it did nothing to get rid of his pain.

He knew the first sparling was close. "Ironhide" he said. "I can feel it coming" he finished.

Ironhide put his arms around Ratchet. "It's ok. I'm here" he whispered in Ratchet's audio processor. Ratchet pushed as hard as he could, and a small blue spark flew out of Ratchet's spark chamber and flew around Ironhide's form. Ironhide stepped back and watched the spark until it settled in Ironhide's arms and created the form of a sparkling. He watched as the sparkling slept in his arms. But knew he couldn't get sidetracked now. "Come on Ratchet, you can do it" he encouraged his spark-mate. Optimus watched as Ironhide kept the sparkling close to his chest. Ratchet cried out again, as the pain ht him over and over. Until finally he pushed as hard as he could. Everyone watched as another small blue spark flew out of his spark chamber, it flew around until settling on Ratchet's chest and creating he form of another sparkling. Ironhide watched as Ratchet carefully sat up and held the sparkling close to his chest. Ironhide scanned the sparkling in his arms, as Ratchet did the same to the sparkling in his. "It's a mech" Ironhide announced quietly.

Ratchet looked at his son. Then announced, "It's a femme".

Optimus watched as both Ratchet and Ironhide held a sparkling close. "What are you going to call them?" he asked, gaining the attetion of both the medic an the weapons specialist.

"Ratcht?" Ironhide asked, looking over at Ratchet, who by now had carefully gotten off the berth.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactlly prepared for this" he said. "Optimus?" he asked. Both Ratchet and Ironhide turned to their leader.

"Well, seens as though you ask. Perhaps for a mech, Wildfire. And for a femme, Whitelight" he stated, to his surprise. Ironhide and Ratchet both looked very happy with both names.

"They're both perfect" Ironhide announced.

"Just like the sparklings" Ratchet added. Looking at Wildfire and Whitelight, who were both recharging. He couldn't believe that he and Ironhide were now parental units.

"I'll leave you two be for a while. I won't tell anyone until you are both ready to tell the others. I don't care how long it takes" Optimus said, as he walked out the door and back to his office.

Ironhide and Ratchet spent two hours in the med bay, watching as Wildfire and Whitelight started waking up. "Aw they are so adorable" Ratchet announced, stroking Whiteligt's cheek plates. To his surprise she let out a happy giggle as he continued stroking her cheek plates.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ratch" Ironhide said, gaining Ratchet's attention. "We are going to raise two very fine Autobots" he announced, Ratchet smiled. Ironhide decided that it was time to introduce the sparkling's to the rest of the Autobots. "_Optimus"_ Ironhide said, through the comm link.

"_Yeah Ironhide. What can I do?_" Optimus asked.

"_We're ready. Could you come down to the med bay?_" Ironhide asked. Optimus got up and walked down to the med bay. When he got there he was greeted by two mechs holding a sparkling each, the sparklings had woken up and were very happy. But when they saw the leader they both let out a quiet churp. Optimus clicked quietly, letting them know he meant no harm, and they seemed to calm right down. He stepped forward, and tickled Wildfire under the chin. He began to giggle and laugh and grabbed the huge hand.

"Wow, I can't believe that we now have sparklings on this base again. We haven't had a sparkling in our midst since Bumblebee was a sparkling"Optimus said.

"Yeah, and we all know how that was. Right let's set some rules now. No swearing, no watching horror movies around Wildfire and Whitelight... And definitely, under no circumstances allow the twins to teach these to bad habits" Ironhide announced. Ratchet and Optimus both agreed with all rules. At that they all walked out of the med bay, and down towards the rec. room.

Surprisingly everyone was already in the rec. rom, so Ratchet and Ironhide could introduce the new arrivals to everyone at once. Optimus walked into the rec. room and got everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up" he said. "Jazz, turn it ff" he said, pointing to the T.V. Jazz was still watching.

"Sorry Optimus" he apoligised, turning the T.V. off and looking at hid leader. "Go on" he said, his full attention fixed on Optimus.

"Alright, now I am setting down some ground rules. Starting from now, and until further notice; there will be no swearing, no running around he base, no games inside; that's why we have a base on such a large amount of land; no watching horror movies until at least ten p.m. earth time and twins... Cut back on the pranks" he announced.

"Yes Optimus" the twins said, in perfect unison.

"Ok, now my I ask why these rules are suddenly being ut out there?" Sideswipe asked.

"Of... Come on in" Optimus said, and to everyone's surprise Ironhide and Ratchet walked in, hold a sparkling each.

"Holy fr..." Jazz started. But Optimus shot him a gaze that would have killed Jazz, if looks could kill. "Wow... When did we get sparklings?" he asked.

"Today" Ratchet answered.

"And you were gonna tell us... When?" Prowl asked.

"Well, we only just found out this morning" Ironhide announced.

"How long has Ratchet known?" Mudflap asked.

"As long as Optimus and I" Ironhide stated. "He didn't find out until this morning" everyone looked at him in complete disbelief. "He was in pain but wouldn't talk to anyone, so Optimus finally ordered him to have a check up today... And we found out that he was carrying to sparklings" he explained.

"How we have something in common with them Mudflap... We should get to know them" Skids said.

"No, you two are not to teach them any of your pranks, and no teaching them bad habits... Got it!" Optimus snapped. Skids and Mudflap just nodded.

"Oh, and Jazz" Ironhide said, getting Jazz's attention. "Thank you for coming to me when he wouldn't" he continued, pointing to Ratchet.

"Anytime" Jazz stated.

It took sometime for Wildfire and Whitelight to get use to walking, but they eventually managed it, and once they did, they started disappearing. They would find hiding places that Ironhide and Ratchet couldn't get to, but eventually they started asking Bee to start chasing around after the sparklings. At first Bee was happy to play with Wildfire and Whitelight, but then they started disappearing on him. Finding new hiding spots whenever he found them. "Bee! Where are they?" Ratchet asked, grabbing Bee as he walked past him.

"I don't know" Bee stated.

"Oh great. Just perfect" he said, releasing Bee and letting him go about his own business. then he opened a comm link. "_Ironhide_".

"_What?_"

"_They've gone missing again_"

"_I'll tell Optimus_"

"_I'll keep looking_"

Ratchet kept looking for Wildfire and Whitelight, as Ironhide went to see Optimus. "Optimus" he said, walking into the rec. room.

"Yes Ironhide" Optimus said, finishing his energon cube.

"Can't find the sparklings" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus shook his head, and stood up. "Alright, I'll put the base on alert. We'll find them" he said, walking up to the command centre. He picked up the p.a. and made an announcement. "_All bot's be on alert. Wildfire and Whitelight are missing. If found, see Ratchet, Ironhide or myself. Thank you_" he said.

"Yeah, what fun... I joined the Autobots to find sparklings" Skids said, turning to Sideswipe.

"Don't be so rude. They're just having some fun. They just need to learn that fun has boundries" Sideswipe said, getting off his chair, and walking out the door, down towards the rec. room. Skids quickly followed.

"Hey, wait up" he yelled following Sides'. But before he got to the door, he found some sparklings. "Hey Sides'" Skids whispered.

Sides' turned his attention to Skids, then to where Skids was looking, there recharging under the table in Sides' room, was Wildfire and Whitelight. "Aw, that's kinda cute. Unlike you and Mudflap" Sideswipe said. Skids was about to hit him, when Sides' remided him. "Hey no violence around the sparklings" he said, and Skids suddenly stopped. "Well, we better get them back to Ratch and Hide" he said. Sides and Skids picked the sparklings up, and carried them to the command centre. They were quiet and careful, not to wake Wildfire or Whitelight up. "Optimus" Sides whispered walking into the command centre.

"What's up mechs?" he asked. Then saw the two recharging sparklings. He immiediately opened a comm link to Ratchet and Ironhide. "_Ratch, Hide we found them. They're up in the command centre_" he said, over the comm link. The next thing, Ratchet and Ironhide walked through the doors to the command centre, and scooped up Wildfire and Whitelight from Sideswipe and Skids. "Thanks, Sides. Thanks Skids" Ratchet said, following Ironhide out the door and down towards their room. Sideswipe and Skids walked down to the rec. room.

_150 years into the future (Although Wildfire and Whitelight are older, are still only younglings)_

"Come on, Ratch... Please, I really wanna hang out with 'em" Wildfire asked, as he and Ratchet were walking down to Wildfire's room.

"Hide and I have both said 'no' and that's how it's going to stay. I don't want you hanging out with Skids and Mudflap, they are good at pranking a lot a bots and blaming it on any other bot around. Just try to stay out of trouble" he announced, as he left Wildfire out side his room alone. Wildfire just walked into his room and fell onto his berth, only just realising how tired he was. He began to close his optics and fell int recharge.

Ratchet walked down to Whitelight's room, and knocked on the door. "Oh hey Ratch. What's up?" she asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her room.

"I see Jazz gave you some of his music" Ratchet pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't mind it. I don't understand why you don't like it" she said, sitting on her berth looking at him. "So what brings you don't here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how you're settling in" he said, looking around to see that she had already put all her stuff away, and it looked fairly neat. "I'm impressed Whitelight. You should go down and teach you're brother that there is such thing as a neat room" he joked with her.

She laughed "No thanks Ratch. I'm sure he'll learn for himself" she said. Ratchet walked out the door and left White to herself.

Wildfire was happily recharging, when Skids and Mudflap walked in, and rudely woke him. "YO! FIRE!" they yelled, Fire fell off his berth and smashed on the floor. He fell straight on his left shoulder.

"Oh Primus. What the!" he yelled, dragging himself to his feet, slowly and chasing the twins out the door. "Ge out of here!" he yelled. His shoulder hurt like hell, but didn't want to tell anyone. He just grabbed his shoulder, and slowly lowered himself back onto his berth. He could feel the pain taking over his arm, but just fell back into recharge.

He finally woke up with Ironhide leaning over him. "Wildfire" he said, lightly shaking Fire. "Come on Fire, time to get up" he said, then Wildfire began to open his optics.

"Hide?" he asked, as his optics were still getting use to the brightness of the room.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm here" Ironhide said, Fire slowly tried to lift himself up, but was struggling. So Ironhide helped him. Ironhide could see that he was protecting his shoulder, and couldn't help but think back to Ratchet. "What's wrong?' he asked, looked at Fire's shoulder.

"Nothing, must've slept on it" he said. Walking out the door. Ironhide followed him, and watched as he tightened his grip on his shoulder and winced at the pain. When they got to the rec. room, Wildfire sat down, and Ratchet gave him an energon cude. "Thanks Ratch" he said, happily taking it, and began to drink.

"Yo Fire" Skids said, punching Fire's left shoulder.

"Ow, Primus. GET LOST!" he yelled, giving Skids the firght of his life.

"Ok, I... I'm sorry man" he said, getting up and walking away.

"Hey, Ironhide. Is he alright?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird since I woke him up" Ironhide stated.

Optimus looked at him, "Get Ratch to look over him. He needs help" he said.

Ironhide nodded. "Ratch" he said, Ratchet walked over to Ironhide. "I need to you check Fire. He looks like he's in pain. He's been holding that shoulder since I woke him, and he just went off at Skids for tapping his shoulder" Ratchet looked over at Wildfire, and noticed what Ironhide meant.

"I'll see what I can do" he stated, and walked over to Wildfire. "Hey Fire" he said, quietly. "What's wrong with that shoulder?" he asked.

Wildfire, turned his body so his right side was closest to Ratchet. "Nothing, it's ok" he announced, and proceeded to drink his erengon.

"Please just let me look at it" Ratchet said, trying to get closer to it.

"It's fine, now leave me alone" Wildfire snapped, as he got up and walked towards to door. But Ironhide grabbed his right arm, and stopped him from going anywhere. "Hide, let go" Wildfire, said. Trying to pull away, but Ironhide had a good grip on him.

"No" he snapped. "You need help, please just let Ratch check you over" he said, but this only angered Wildfire even more.

"NO! Now get off me!" he snapped, he slapped Ironhide's hand away and punched him in ths face as hard as possible.

Ironhide fell to the floor, only then did Fire realise what he had doone. "I... I" he stuttered. Then turned and ran out the door.

"Hide, are you ok?" Ratchet asked, helping Ironhide to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, hold his hurting head. "Where's Fire?" he said, calmly.

"He ran out the door. I think he's afraid of you now" Optimus said, looking at the dent that Wildfire left in Ironhide's face plates.

"Hide, he didn't hesitate, it was almost a..." Ratchet began to speak. But before he culd finish, he was interupted by a worried weapons specialist.

"Don't say Ratch. Please, just don't tell me. I don't want to know" he said. Ratchet didn't argue with him, and just left it at that.

"We have to find him" Optimus said, then turned t see the worried and anxious faces of the other bots. White was already crying her spark out, arms wrapped around Jazz, who was trying to calm her down. "Alright, is everyone here?' he asked.

"Prowl's up in the command centre and Mudflap's out on patrol" Skids announced.

"We have to find Fire, he is in pain, and possibly could hurt himself or someone else" Optimus announced. "Now we have to check the entire base before looking..." he started.

"We don't need to check the base Optimus" Ratchet said, getting everyone's attention. "I just got a data-burst from Prowl who was commed by Mudflap... Fire just barralled over Mudflap, and ran out of the base. And he didn't lok like stopping" he announced. Whitelight started crying even more, knowing that her brother still wasn't strong enough to survive out there on his own.

"Hey come on, White" Jazz said, strokng her head, to calm her down. "He'll be ok" he continued. After a while she had cried herself into recharge. Jazz picked her up and carried her down to her room.

"Please Jazz. Can you stay with her. I don't want her waking up alone" Ironhide asked, Jazz nodded. And walked down to her room, placing her on her berth, and sitting down at her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Wildfire just kept running, he didn't have any intention to stop. Not until he ran into Starscream of course. "Well, well. What have we got here?" Starscream asked, stepping towards Wildfire. Fire looked absolutely terrified, he had been told stories about the Decepticons, but he had never met one before. He had no idea what Starscream was going to do to him, and he couldn't bring himself to talk. So he couldn't beg for his life. "Ah, you don't want to talk to me? Well that's not nice, didn't anyone ever teach you to introduce yourself when you meet someone?" he asked. Wildfire just stood their, looking at the huge mech that stood before him. "Oh well, I will teach you some manners" he hissed, as he ran towards Wildfire. Finally something snapped, and Fire was spurred into action, he tried to fight back, but when Starscream hit his left shoulder, he cried out in pain, and dropped to his knees. "Aw. Did I hurt the poor little youngling?" he asked. He hit Wildfire hard enough to knock him into an involuntary stasis. Starscream flew off leaving the unconcious Wildfire, to fend for himself.

Ironhide and Sideswipe were out looking for Wildfire, when Sides found the one thing they didn't want to find. They found an incredibly damaged, very unconcious Wildfire. "Oh Primus" Ironhide said, running to Fire's side. Sides and Hide raced Fire back to base as quickly as possible.

"Jeez. How the hell did you get yourself into this much trouble?" Ratchet asked, looking down at the very unconcious Wildfire. He began to work on him, trying to fix as much damage as he could. But he needed help.

"How is he?" Ironhide asked, as Ratchet walked out of the med bay.

"I'm still working on him. But I can't do it alone. There's too much damage" he announced, Ironhide dropped his head into his hands. "This was definitely a Decepticon attack, no Autobot would create that much damage, and leave them to die" he went on.

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet. "What help do you need?" he asked.

Ratchet knelt down and grabbed Ironhide's hands. "I know of an old friend of mine. He was a medic, he may be able to help" Ironhide just nodded, as Ratchet walked up to the command centre.

"Ratch, how's Fire?" Optimus asked, as Ratchet walked into the command centre.

"Not good, I need to make a call, Optimus" Ratchet annoucned. Optimus nodded and showed Ratchet the base to base comms. "Thank you" he said, walking towards the comms. He pciked up the comms an connected it with his own comms. He made a call to his old friend called Sweepscates.

"_Hello_"

"_Scates_"

"_Ratch_"

"_I need help Scates. I've got an unconcious youngling. He has a lot of damaged and I need your help_"

Scates could hear the real worry in Ratch's voice. "_Alright. Send your co-ordinates and I'll be there as soon as possible_"

"_Thanks Scates_"

Ratchet hung up and then sent his or-ordinates to Scates. It took seven hours for Scates to arrive, but when he did, Ratchet was happy to see him.

"Ratch" Scates said, walking into the med bay.

"Scates" he said, giving Scates a hug.

"This our patient?" Scates asked. Ratchet just nodded, and let Scates get to work. Whenever he needed help Ratchet was there, but otherwise kept well out of his way.

One hour later, Scates and Ratch walked out of the med bay. "Ratch" Ironhide said, jumping up. "How is he?" he asked.

"He'll live. Thanks to Sweepscates" Ratchet announced.

Ironhide walked over to Scates. "Sweepscates... Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

Scates smiled. "I haven't had a high grade in ages" he said. Ironhide looked at Ratchet, who just nodded.

"If it's high grade you want, it's high grade you'll get" Ironhide said, putting an arm Scates shoulder and led him to the rec. room, and went to get two high grade energon.

Ratchet stayed down in the med bay until Fire woke up, which just didn't happen. After Scates had gotten himself comfortable Ironhide went back to the med bay, to find Wildfire still unconcious. "Is he recharging?" he asked, walking up to Ratchet, who was obviously tired.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet" Ratchet said, looking up to see a very worried Ironhide.

"What?! What do you mean? Why?" he asked, Ratch got up and pulled him into a hug. Ironhide could feel Ratchet begin to feel heavier in his arms. "Ratch".

"Mmm" he sighed sleepingly.

"Go and recharge, you need it" Hide said.

"But I can't leave him on his own" Ratchet said, half asleep.

"It's alright. I'll be here for him" Ironhide said, and Ratchet walked to his room, and fell onto his berth and fell into recharge.

Ironhide sat down, and took Fire's hand in his own. "Wildfire. Please, please come back. I don't blame you. Please" he said, he put his head on Fire's chest and fell into recharge. Wildfire awoke in the middle of the night, to see Hide's head resting on his chest. He stroked Hide's head for a few minutes, then placed his arm on Ironhide's back, and fell back into recharge. Ironhide awoken the next morning, to find Fire had moved his arm at some point in time, and knew he had to have woken at some time through the night. "Wildfire?" he asked. Hoping for some kind of a sign. Fire moved a bit. "Fire, Fire please wake up" he said, softly. He groaned, and moved again. But didn't open his optics. He tried ne more time. He lightly shook Wildfire and called softly again. "Fire, please. Wake up" he said.

Fire finally opened his optics and looked at Ironhide, who was smiling at him. "Hide" he said, weakly.

"It's alright. I'm here" Ironhide said, looking down at his youngling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Ironhide put a finger over Wildfire's lips.

"Shh... It's ok. I don't blame you" he said. Pulling him onto his lap, holding him the way he use to when he was a sparkling.

"I don't know what came over me" he said, burying his head into Ironhide's chest plates.

"It's ok little one" Hide said, rubbing Fire's back.

Ironhide had managed to data-burst Ratchet, and he came running into the med bay. "Fire" he said, running towards the youngling.

"Ratch" he said, putting his arms up and Ratchet picked him up and held him close to his chest. Wildfire could feel the heat coming through from Ratchet's spark.

"Don't ever do that again" Hide said, standing up and tickling him under the chin.

"I won't I promise" he said. Fire couldn't hold back the yawn.

"It's alright, go back to recharge youngling. We'll always be here for you" Ironhide said, as he rubed his arm. Ratchet sat down and rocked the youngling back and forth. Soon after Wildfire fell into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

_500 years into the future (Wildfire and Whitelight are still younglings, but very old younglings)_

Wildfire was in the shooting range practicing, but also trying to get his mind off what he did last week. 'How could I be so stupid?' he asked himself. His vision began to become blurred, he then realised that he was beginning to cry. He powered his weapons down and whipped the tears away. 'Mechs don't cry', he said to himself. Still annoyed that he could be so stupid as to attck his leader. He began to power up his weapons again, and started shooting at the targets, when suddenly he heard the door open. "Wildfire?" Ratchet asked. Fire shot again, and Ratch knew he had the right room. "Fire, buddy. He doesn't blame you" he said. Wildfire power up his weapons to a damagerous level, then shot again. "Fire. Please, he knows you didn't mean it. Please just go talk to him" he said, walking towards me.

"I can't" Fire announced.

"Why?" Ratch asked. "Why can't you just talk to him?" he asked. I powered my weapons down and turned to face Ratchet.

"I nearly knocked him into stasis Ratch" he said. Looking straight into Ratchet's optics, he noticed that they didn't have anger in them, but worry. Fire turned again, and powered his weapons up again and continued to shoot at the targets. Ratchet grabbed his wrists, he powered his weapons down, an put them away. "I can't. I can't talk to him. He probably hates me" Fire stated.

"He was more worried about you than you are of him" Ratchet stated. Fire looked up into Ratchet's optics. "He was the one who sent me out to find you, he was worried you were going to hurt yourself" Ratchet stated, then pulled Wildfire into a hug. "The only reason he didn't come ouy to find you himself... Was that he was worried that if you saw him, you would run" Ratchet explained. I tried to smile at him. Then suddenly the door creaked open again, and Optimus walked in. Wildfire broken free of Ratchet's grip and backed into a corner. Optimus clicked, and churped to tell Fire that he was not in truble. But Wildfire still feared Optimus, and looked around and found a window, that might just be big enough for him to get out of. He ran towards the window, Ratchet made a grab for him, but he skillfully dodged the hand, he bought his weapons back online and weaponed them up. As he got closer to the window he shot it, and calculated the perfect jump to excape through it. "No Wildfire. Please" Ratchet said, dropping to his knees.

Optimus came up to Ratchet, he knelt down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry" he said.

"No, not your fault" he said. "But the last time he ran like this, he nearly got himself killed. We have to find him" he said. Optimus stood up and helped Ratchet to his feet. He data-burst Ironhide that Fire was on the run again, and Ironhide made immediate plans to put the base on alert and warn the guards that he could have been on the way.

Wildfire knew he had nowhere to go. 'Why do I keep doing this, why do I keep lashing out at my friends?' he asked himself. He just wanted answers. He had been feeling like this for hundreds of years. He had wanted to always lash out at the Autobots, then the pain of guilt always hit him. He couldn't figure it out, but he had to get away. When he got close t the front gate he saw five of the Autobots guarding the gate. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Sideswipe. He then, hid at the side of the building. "Frag they knew I was coming" he whispered to himself. Then from out of nowhere, Optimus was behind him. He tried to get away, but in an attempt to excape, and smashed into Bumblebee, and fell to the ground. He pulled himself to his feet, and realised that the five that were guarding the gate, were now surrounding him. He began to silently sob, but then he could see a way out. He ran for the fence, which no one was guarding, and started climbing. But then Ratchet grabbed his leg. "Please, please. Fire, don't do this" Ratchet said.

"I have to" Fire said. Trying to get out of the grip, but Ratchet was stronger than he thought.

"No you don't Optimus doesn't hate you. If he did, do you think he would be trying to help you?" Ratch stated. Wildfire had to think for a while, but then suddenly broke free from Ratchet's grip. "Please, Fire don't do this" he said. He then turned to Ironhide and nodded. Ironhide powered up his weapon, that Ratchet specially altered, to send a bot into stasis. This was a last resort weapon, they were hoping to talk Wildfire into coming quietly. Ironhide powered his weapon to a safe level, and aimed at Fire. Ironhide reluctantly shot the weapon. Fire felt a shark metal object pierce the armour on his back, and felt an eletricity spread through his whole form. He could no long remain awake, and fell off the fence, Optimus was ready and caught the falling Fire, before he hit the ground.

When he woke up, he found Optimus standing over him. "I'm sorry", he said, weakly.

"Don't be. I'm fine" Optimus said, picking the youngling up and sitting in the chair, with Fire in his arms. Wildfire fell back into recharge. Optimus held him close, "It' s ok little one, recharge as much as you want".

_1000 years into the future (Whitelight and Wildfire are not quite adults but have adult size bodies)_

Whitelight and Wildfire were running through the base, chasing one another. "Wait up Fire" White yelled.

"No way, you gotta catch me White" Fire yelled back. Then he ran straight into Sideswipe, and knocked him over.

"Oh frag" he said. "Watch where you're going, you two" he said, pulling himself to his feet, and walking off towards the rec. room.

Whitelight tagged Fire. "Ha, tag you're it" She said, then quickly ran off.

"Get back here" Fire yelled. Then there game was abruptly stopped by a warning.

"_Warning... Warning... Decepticons in base area. Warning, Decepticon attack._" The bot over the p.a. said. Then suddenly the halls were full of bots heading towards the entrance.

"Come on yu two" Ratchet said, trying to force Fire and White towards their rooms.

"No Ratch, I want in on this one" Fire snapped.

"Wildfire. No. Don't do it" White said, gabbing his arm.

"I want to White. I have to. Ratchet... Please" Ratchet nodded and he and White walked down to the rec. room. He stayed with her, so she wasn't alone. But she only wanted her brother.

"He'll be fine, you and I both know how strong he is" Ratchet said, with White cuddled up on his lap.

"I'm worried about him" she said, cuddling closer to him.

"I know you are. I am to, but you know that he'll be fine. He's out there with Ironhide and Optimus, both of which will never let any harm come to him" he stated. Hoping this is ture. They have almost lost Fire too many times in the past.

"Ironhide take the left side. Sideswipe, go with Ironhide. Prowl yu take the right side with Wildfi... Wildfire? What are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

"I want to do want I can for my base" Optimus nodded.

"You and Prowltake the right side. Jazz, you and I will take the middle. Go" he continued. We all ran to the direction Optimus gave us, it didn't take long, for Starscream and Barricade to rip straight through each one of us. They were quite strong, stronger than they seemed last time they attacked. But not strong enough for a fragged off Wildfire. Prowl, Jazz and Sideswipe were knocked to the ground, and knew better than to get up. Starscream ripped through Optimus and knocked him to the ground. This made Wildfire, angery, but when Barricade knocked Ironhide into stasis, Wildfire lost it. Fire's optics turned from blue to blazing red, his body seemed to change size and shape, to become a giant metal wolf (about two foot taller than Starscream, on all fours). Starscream looked up at the giant wolf and looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh frag" he said. "Barricade... Time to go" said announced, runnning as fast as he could, but Fire chased him down and grabbed him. Sinking his large metal fangs into Starscream's side. Starscream cried out in pain. Barricade shot Fire with enough force for Starscream to excape. Then they both got out of there, as quick as they could.

Wildfire, turned around, and started changing again, down into his normal size and shape. "What just happened" Optimus asked, Ironhide still unconcious in his arms.

"I don't know, I saw you guys getting the slag beaten out of you, then I just lost it. I could feel my body changing and next thing I knew I was some giant wolf-bot" he explained. The others just looked at him, in complete disbelief. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be" Prowl said, walking up to him, and pulling him into a hug. Something nobody has ever seen Prowl do before. "You just saved our lives. You are going to learn to use that power of yours. Because we are gonna teach you" he said. Fire looked around and everyone began to nod, even Optimus. By this time Ironhide had started to wake.

"Hide" Fire said. kneeling down and hugging his parental unit, his friend, his life. Ironhide was everything to him. And he only just realised it.

"Hey, your son can transform into some giant wolf-bot" Optimus announced. Hide looked over at Fire, who was nodding. "And he saved us all" Hide pulled him into a hug. For the first time in hs life. Fire had done something that Hide was proud of.


End file.
